Dancers, gymnasts and acrobats almost all train in tight fitting fashion/exercise garments. Such garments are often made from stretchable fabrics to provide conformity to the body of the individual. The tight fit is essential to provide a streamlined feeling and appearance while the dancer or gymnast is performing.
Quite often, however, dancers must perform in cold environments, which necessitates the use of arm and leg warmers or wraps. Such warmers are bulky and generally unsightly. Often the dancers try to fit the garment over these bulky warming wraps, causing the garment to distort and stretch at the extremities beyond the resilient limits. The garment will then develop unsightly bulging, and will tend to wear faster in these areas, as well as produce air-leakage.
Where the wraps and warmers are applied over the garment, they are often held in place by crude means, such as rubber bands. Often, while performing, these warmers will tend to slip or slide over the ankle or wrist. These dislocations are a source of bother and concern to the dancer, requiring frequent adjustments in some cases.
The present invention features a fashion/exercise garment wherein the warmers are built-in to the garment, such that the above disadvantages are essentially reduced or eliminated.
One of the advantages realized from the invention, is the fact that the built-in warmers are shaped to conform to the extremities. In this fashion, the garment is designed to maintain a sleek, streamlined appearance despite the overlay of materials.
The built-in warmers of the invention will remain in place despite strenuous exercises and movements.
Another advantage of having a garment with built-in warmers is the convenience of dressing oneself with apparel that has all the features at the users command. One need not fumble in a duffle bag for warmers or other garment paraphernalia; everything needed is built-in to the garment.